Posh Frock and New Shoes
by Lillibetm3
Summary: Rose and the 9th Doctor are stuck in a lift... and they're going to be late.


POSH FROCK AND NEW SHOES

"This is all your fault!" Rose snapped, apparently quite convinced.

"Mine?" The Doctor protested. "You were the one who wanted to take the lift. I would have been more than happy with the stairs."

"The stairs?" Rose lifted an eyebrow of disbelief. "To the 23rd floor?" She folded her arms. "Yeah, right!"

The Doctor looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." But of course it did. It ALWAYS did.

"Come on spit it out, I know your dying to." He waited.

"Well... since you ask." She shot him a dark look. "Let's not forget you're 900 years old..."

"And fit as a butchers dog!"

"Hmmm..."

The Doctor cornered Rose , his arm against the lift wall, trapping her as he looked deep into her eyes. His voice husky. "You want me to prove it?"

"Down Boy!" She pushed him away, and saw a comical grin take over his face. "And you can wipe that silly look off your face if you know what's good for you. I'm not in the mood."

"You're always in the mood." The Doctor teased. "That's one of the many, many, things I love about you."

She looked at him, speechless for a moment, but she shook it off. He wasn't getting off the hook that easy. "Can't you fix it? You broke it easy enough."

"I didn't break it." He protested. "It's poor workmanship, that's what it's down to."

"Nothing to do with you pushing all the buttons then?"

"Nothing to do with that, no." The Doctor confirmed.

Rose let out an animal groan and began to pace, which given that the lift was only 6 foot by 6 foot, it wasn't long before she gave it up. She turned on him, and the Doctor, who'd seen that look in her eye before, backed away, until he had backed against the wall of the lift, and there was no where left to back away to.

"What about the emergency button?" She asked suddenly. "Every lift has an emergency button."

"Aah... yes well..." The Doctor slipped something into his pocket. "Funny story..."

"Do you see me laughing?"

To be quite honest, he didn't. "Rose ." He said with a sudden smile. "These things happen..."

"Only when I'm with you!" She set off pacing again. "Why didn't I take the stairs?"

"You said you couldn't walk up 23 flights in 3inch heels." The Doctor reminded her helpfully. Although when he saw the look Rose gave him he rather wished he hadn't.

"The sonic screwdriver!" Rose gave a shriek of truimph. "Yes! That has to get us out of here."

"Ah.." The Doctor said, patting at the different pockets of his jacket. "Funny story." Then he thought better of it. "Maybe not."

"Where is it?"

"In my other jacket?" The Doctor offered hopefully.

"You haven't 'got' another jacket!"

Suddenly the Doctor remembered. "Jack!" He cried out.

"Jack?"

"Jacks got it, he borrowed it last night, something about unlocking a chastity belt..."

Rose was scowling again. "So let me get this straight. What you're saying is... that our only means of escape from this lift, is currently with Jack... who was last seen helping someone out of a chastity belt."

"Yes"  
Rose sank to the floor. "I'm going to die in a lift, wearing new shoes I can't even walk in."

"They're very nice shoes." The Doctor came to sit beside her.

"Thanks." Rose sniffed. "They cost a bomb too."

"Very nice shoes."

"They are." Rose agreed, kicking them off and wiggling her toes. "But..."

"What?"

Rose sighed. "No one got to see them."

"I did."

"I just wanted to look... pretty, when I walked in. Posh frock and new shoes."

"It is a posh frock. You look nice."

She sighed again. "I wanted them all to look at me."

"I'm looking." The Doctor said softly, turning her face a little so that her eyes met his. "I can't stop looking."

She stared deep into his eyes, and smiled, knowing full well that he was going to kiss her, and probably make a mess of her make up in the process, but not actually careing. He did kiss her. And he did make a mess of her make up, and she didn't care. Not at all.

His hands carressed her gently, smoothing over her dress, and pulling her close against him. He kissed her sweetly, and made everything better, just like he always did.

xxxxx

Rose didn't know how long they had been kissing, but she was quite sure by the look on the lift engineers face that the Doctor had not only made a mess of her make up, but her hair, and dress too. Rose got up quickly, grabbing at her dress straps and tugging them back in place. She shot the lift engineer a bright smile, as if it was perfectly normal to be in a state of undress in a broken down lift. Perfectly.

The Doctor pulled his jacket back on, and grabbed Roses hand as they ran out of the lift. They were on the 20th floor.

"Come on!" He encouraged, tugging her toward the stairs. "Hurry!"

"My shoes!" Rose shouted.

"You don't need shoes." He assured her.

Rose looked at the huge clock on the wall. "Oh God... I'm late!"

"Fashionably" The Doctor pointed out with a grin.

Grinning back at him, and holding on tight to his hand, Rose ran with him up the remaining three flights of stairs.

xxxxx

Breathless and laughing they burst in through the swinging double doors of the giant office on floor 23 just as the clock struck the hour. Heads turned and stared at them.

"Just in time." The Doctor said as he smiled at Rose, and they ran to the front of the room.

"Cutting it a bit fine Doctor." Jack said, leaning in close.

"Rose what happened to your shoes?" Jackie asked. "They cost a bomb."

"What about her hair?" Said Shireen. "I thought she was having it done proper."

"Who gives this woman to..."

"Me." Said Mickey, walking forward. "I do."

The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled. " I Love you Rose Tyler." He said.

Rose beamed back, and took his hand. The hand of the man she was about to marry. For better or worse, in sickness and in health. Till death do they part.

"Love you too Doctor." She said, and meant every word.

xxxxx

THE END

xxxxx 


End file.
